This invention relates to a new type of polyimide membrane with high permeances and high selectivities for gas separations and more particularly for use in natural gas upgrading and hydrogen purification.
In the past 30-35 years, the state of the art of polymer membrane-based gas separation processes has evolved rapidly. Membrane-based technologies are a low capital cost solution and provide high energy efficiency compared to conventional separation methods. Membrane gas separation is of special interest to petroleum producers and refiners, chemical companies, and industrial gas suppliers. Several applications of membrane gas separation have achieved commercial success, including N2 enrichment from air, carbon dioxide removal from natural gas and from enhanced oil recovery, and also in hydrogen removal from nitrogen, methane, and argon in ammonia purge gas streams. For example, UOP's Separex™ cellulose acetate spiral wound polymeric membrane is currently an international market leader for carbon dioxide removal from natural gas.
Polymers provide a range of properties including low cost, permeability, mechanical stability, and ease of processability that are important for gas separation. Glassy polymers (i.e., polymers at temperatures below their Tg) have stiffer polymer backbones and therefore allow smaller molecules such as hydrogen and helium pass through more quickly, while larger molecules such as hydrocarbons pass through more slowly as compared to polymers with less stiff backbones. Cellulose acetate (CA) glassy polymer membranes are used extensively in gas separation. Currently, such CA membranes are used for natural gas upgrading, including the removal of carbon dioxide. Although CA membranes have many advantages, they are limited in a number of properties including selectivity, permeability, and in chemical, thermal, and mechanical stability. High performance polymers such as polyimides (PIs), poly(trimethylsilylpropyne), and polytriazole have been developed to improve membrane selectivity, permeability, and thermal stability. These polymeric membrane materials have shown promising intrinsic properties for separation of gas pairs such as CO2/CH4, O2/N2, H2/CH4, and propylene/propane (C3H6/C3H8).
The membranes most commonly used in commercial gas and liquid separation applications are asymmetric polymeric membranes and have a thin nonporous selective skin layer that performs the separation. Separation is based on a solution-diffusion mechanism. This mechanism involves molecular-scale interactions of the permeating gas with the membrane polymer. The mechanism assumes that in a membrane having two opposing surfaces, each component is sorbed by the membrane at one surface, transported by a gas concentration gradient, and desorbed at the opposing surface. According to this solution-diffusion model, the membrane performance in separating a given pair of gases (e.g., CO2/CH4, O2/N2, H2/CH4) is determined by two parameters: the permeability coefficient (abbreviated hereinafter as permeability or PA) and the selectivity (αA/B). The PA is the product of the gas flux and the selective skin layer thickness of the membrane, divided by the pressure difference across the membrane. The αA/B is the ratio of the permeability coefficients of the two gases (αA/B=PA/PB) where PA is the permeability of the more permeable gas and PB is the permeability of the less permeable gas. Gases can have high permeability coefficients because of a high solubility coefficient, a high diffusion coefficient, or because both coefficients are high. In general, the diffusion coefficient decreases while the solubility coefficient increases with an increase in the molecular size of the gas. In high performance polymer membranes, both high permeability and selectivity are desirable because higher permeability decreases the size of the membrane area required to treat a given volume of gas, thereby decreasing capital cost of membrane units, and because higher selectivity results in a higher purity product gas.
One of the components to be separated by a membrane must have a sufficiently high permeance at the preferred conditions or an extraordinarily large membrane surface area is required to allow separation of large amounts of material. Permeance, measured in Gas Permeation Units (GPU, 1 GPU=10−6 cm3 (STP)/cm2 s (cm Hg)), is the pressure normalized flux and equals to permeability divided by the skin layer thickness of the membrane. Commercially available gas separation polymer membranes, such as CA, polyimide, and polysulfone membranes formed by phase inversion and solvent exchange methods have an asymmetric integrally skinned membrane structure. Such membranes are characterized by a thin, dense, selectively semipermeable surface “skin” and a less dense void-containing (or porous), non-selective support region, with pore sizes ranging from large in the support region to very small proximate to the “skin”. However, it is very complicated and tedious to make such asymmetric integrally skinned membranes having a defect-free skin layer. The presence of nanopores or defects in the skin layer reduces the membrane selectivity. Another type of commercially available gas separation polymer membrane is the thin film composite (or TFC) membrane, comprising a thin selective skin deposited on a porous support. TFC membranes can be formed from CA, polysulfone, polyethersulfone, polyamide, polyimide, polyetherimide, cellulose nitrate, polyurethane, polycarbonate, polystyrene, etc. Fabrication of TFC membranes that are defect-free is also difficult, and requires multiple steps. Yet another approach to reduce or eliminate the nanopores or defects in the skin layer of the asymmetric membranes has been the fabrication of an asymmetric membrane comprising a relatively porous and substantial void-containing selective “parent” membrane such as polysulfone or cellulose acetate that would have high selectivity were it not porous, in which the parent membrane is coated with a material such as a polysiloxane, a silicone rubber, or a UV-curable epoxysilicone in occluding contact with the porous parent membrane, the coating filling surface pores and other imperfections comprising voids. The coating of such coated membranes, however, is subject to swelling by solvents, poor performance durability, low resistance to hydrocarbon contaminants, and low resistance to plasticization by the sorbed penetrant molecules such as CO2 or C3H6.
Many of the deficiencies of these prior art membranes are improved in the present invention which provides a new type of polyimide membrane with high permeances and high selectivities for gas separations.